


Vengence

by Missy



Category: Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor will have her revenge on Henry by hook or by crook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: The Lion in Winter, Eleanor/Henry, knowledge. Thanks to Amber for beta!

Victory caresses Eleanor’s throat like a silk scarf. She knows if she holds on for long enough, he will allow her to climb to her rightful place. Back at his side, at her son’s sides – anywhere but this Godforsaken rock.

Once, she had yearned for his touch. Ahh, those skilled hands, that silver tongue wagging against the dusk of her nipples, his bite branding deep, deep into her thigh. He had promised to sew sons on her, and so her womb had quickened. Eleanor was ever a politician – ripe and ready to claim the world. They had spent hours in exploration under the light of torches as he taught her the ways of mouth-mating. These are the callow memories that comfort Eleanor during her exile. Those days have come to naught but bitterness.

One day, Eleanor knew, she’d see Henry placed in the ground, one day her boys would sit on his throne. At least one of them would come back to Anjou in a pine box. And Eleanor knows she shall be the one to taste victory.


End file.
